Corruption Magic
The power to use corruption-related magic. Form of Magic. Variation of Corruption Manipulation. Opposite to Purification Magic. Also Called *Blight Magic (Dragon Age) *Fel Magic (Warcraft) *Taint Magic *True Power (The Wheel of Time) Capabilities The user is able perform a form of magic that utilizes a form of corruption or tainted nature to a variety of effects. Applications *Corruption Manipulation **Corrupting Madness *Dark Element Manipulation *Taint Generation Variations *Disease Magic *Madness Magic *Poison Magic *Radiation Magic Associations *Cursed Blood *Corrupted Blood *Magic **Dark Arts **Demonic Magic *Nether Manipulation Limitations *Malignance Nullification/Magic Destruction/Magic Immunity/Magic Negation/Purification Magic *Magic always has a price. *May be driven to madness by their own magical sources. *May not work on already corrupt/corrupted beings. *May open up the user to Possession by an outside force. *May require the user to have a Dark Heart or Dark Soul. *Corruptive effects may be irreversible. Known Users Known Objects *Heart of Darkness (DC Comics) *Darkhold (Marvel Comics) *Darkstaff (Star Wars Legends) *Seeds of Rage (Star Wars Legends) Gallery Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-1-610x343.jpg|As Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) developed his power as Dracula to untold heights using his Cursed Blood, he developed ever increasing levels of corrupting magic through Blood Magic. Archon corrupted.png|After falling to Corruption, Archon Lucien (Darksiders 2) was capable of using it in conjunction with his holy light magic. Forever Evil Blight Pandora.jpg|Blight (DC Comics) is the manifestation of all human corruption, and is capable of using magic that manipulates that effect. Eclipso by drewdown.jpg|Eclipso (DC Comics) can use his powers through his connection to the Heart of Darkness diamond to corrupt others with magic, putting them under his sway as "Eclipsed" people. Molag Bal Elder Scrolls concept.jpg|As the Daedric Prince of Corruption, Molag Bal (The Elder Scrolls) is a master of corrupting others, from his Soul-Shriven to the creation of corrupted dragons, to even the very inception of vampirism itself. Chthon.jpg|As the inventor of most dark magic, Chthon (Marvel Comics) can influence almost anyone who uses his works, which have created a great many supernatural creatures. Sith Alchemy.jpg|Sith alchemists (Star Wars) use aspects of the Dark Side of the Force to corrupt and manipulate others through arcane rituals far beyond most Force powers. Witch King Malekith Warhammer.jpg|Malekith (Warhammer), Witch King of the Dark Elves, is a master of Dark Magic, also known as Dhar, a corrupted, polluted form of primal magic power. Morathi Dhar Warhammer.png|Morathi (Warhammer) the Hag Sorceress is a master practitioner of Dhar, much like her son after her. Padan Fain Last Battle.jpg|Due to his connections to Shadar Logoth, Padan Fain (The Wheel of Time) is capable of a corruptive magic that is unconnected to the Dark One's True Power. Moridin Wheel of Time True Power.jpg|After reincarnating, Ishamael's new form of Moridin (The Wheel of Time) used the True Power extensively and exclusively, corrupting his mind completely to insanity in less than three years. Rand2.jpg|Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time) gained the ability to use the True Power through his connection to Moridin, the reincarnation of Ishamael. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers